For Jewish men, there is a Biblical obligation to wear a set of Phylacteries (also called Tefillin), generally during the morning prayer service. A set of Phylacteries comprises an arm unit, for placement on the arm, and a head unit, for placement on the head. Each Phylactery comprises two major components: a leather box that contains specific portions of the Bible written on parchment and a leather strap (retsua) attached to the box.
Typically, each of the head and arm Phylacteries are generally stored in a shell where both shells are typically stored in a case or bag. Today, the shell is typically made of plastic and has the contours of the Phylactery it stores. Each of the Phylacteries is first stored in its shell and then its leather strap is typically rolled around the shell. As of today, once the phylacteries are stored in their shells, both shells are stored in a case, which is typically made of cloth or any other kind of fabric.
According to the Jewish law, one must wear the arm phylactery first and then wear the head phylactery. Furthermore, according to the Jewish law, one must not lift, touch, or take, the head phylactery before wearing the arm phylactery first (according to some Jewish scholars one must not even pass his hand over the head phylactery before wearing the arm phylactery first). Hence, the Shulchan Aruch (A noted adjudicator for Jewish law) suggested a technical solution for storing the Phylacteries, where the arm phylactery is above the head phylactery and thus when opening the case the first available Phylactery would be the arm phylactery on top, and so agreed the TZ (Turei Zahav—a book of Jewish law). Nevertheless, the Magen Avraham (a Jewish scholar), comments that: since the head phylactery is holier than the arm phylactery, one should not place the arm phylactery above the head phylactery.
US2012000799 discloses a protective shell cover for a Phylactery, including a slot through which a strap of the Phylactery passes when the Phylactery is housed in the shell. The disclosed invention includes an upper shell member and a lower shell member at least partially separable from one another and which, when together, define a hollow interior contoured to fit the Phylactery. Nevertheless, the described protective cover is only for substituting the shell of the Phylactery.
It would therefore be desired to propose a case, for Phylacteries, void of the above mentioned deficiencies and which may comply with all the mentioned opinions of the Jewish scholars mentioned above.